closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireworks Entertainment (Canada)
Background: Fireworks Entertainment was a Canadian television company founded by Jay Firestone. In May 1998, it was acquired by CanWest, which led to the formation of the film production asset "Fireworks Pictures". In 2005 CanWest sold the company to British ContentFilm. Fireworks followed the parent company re-branding, and folded into Content Television on March 14, 2011. 1st Logo (October 22, 1995-May 25, 1998) Nicknames: "Fireworks on Blue BG", "The Fireworks" Logo: On a dark blue background, we see the words "F I R E W O R K S", with "E N T E R T A I N M E N TI N C" below it in white. Above it, we see fireworks shooting then to form lines with stars that resemble fireworks. Variant: A copyright notice from Winterset Productions was sometimes seen above the company name. FX/SFX: The fireworks. Music/Sounds: The sound of fireworks exploding and some applause. Other shows may have the ending theme of the show. Availability: Was seen on the first season of La Femme Nikita. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (January 4, 1998-April 6, 2011) Nicknames: "The Fireworks II", "Fireworks in Space", "Fireworks at Night" Logo: We see fireworks shooting in the night sky (which is oddly cloudless and is full of stars) that turn into blue lines with stars, similar to the previous logo. Below it, the word "F I R E W O R K S", in the same font as the previous logo, is shown with a line below it and "A CANWEST COMPANY" below the line. Sometimes, the company name zooms in a bit. Variants: * A long version exists. It starts with a boy sitting on the house roof with the blue clouds moving and far sunset. Then fireworks start in faraway, and we zoom into the action, as seen in the short version. There are no stars and the color is deep gold. * Another version has mountains in the background and PICTURES added to FIREWORKS. It is seen on many trailers for Fireworks-produced movies. * The logo was seen with the name in 3-D and no byline. * In 2005, Fireworks was sold to ContentFilm and renamed "Fireworks International", changing to the corresponding byline. FX/SFX: The space background, the fireworks shooting, the zooming. Music/Sounds: The sound of fireworks exploding, which sounds like the Sentry in Team Fortress 2 exploding, the film's opening theme, or the show's ending theme. Availability: Currently seen on some episodes of'' Even Stevens'' on Disney Channel's Disney Replay block. Also appeared'' on 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd and ''Caitlin's Way on The N (now TeenNick), the first 2 seasons of Republic of Doyle in U.S. syndication, the 1998-2001 seasons of La Femme Nikita, and Mutant X among others. The long version appeared on movies like Interstate 60,'' Hardball'','' American Rhapsody, Rat Race,'' and Coronado. After 2005, it's rarely seen on some movies released by ContentFilm. Also seen on some international prints on Pensacola: Wings of Gold. Scare Factor: Low. The fireworks sound effect may catch you off guard. Category:Canada Category:Film production companies of Canada Category:Television production companies of Canada Category:Television Category:Film Category:Defunct